Dragon Ring
by Creek Krap
Summary: Combine Tornaments, Humorus quotes and a compelling storyline and you get this!!
1. Prolouge

1 Dragon Ring  
  
A Creek Krap Production  
  
  
  
  
  
A black haired Homo-Sapien, who looked like Goku in Super Sayian Level 4 would look like if he was human, walked across the desert, named Death Desert. He had heard about a Dragonball landing around the area he was in. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded the human for a second.  
  
"Ah," he spoke, "That must be a Dragonball. They're incredibly shiny, though." Although he couldn't see what it was, he almost immediately knew what it was. After his sight cleared, he ran over to it, careful about it's sheer shininess. "Finally," he sighed. He laid the rest of his Dragonball collection on the ground, making a circle. At last he had the final of the elusive Dragonballs.  
  
"Now to summon the Earths Eternal Dragon, Shenron.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
QUOTES!!  
  
Some comedy quotes just for fun. Todays are about when DBZ attacks go wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!!" *Farts*  
  
-Vegeta  
  
  
  
"DESTRUCTO DISK!! Oops." *Drops it, cutting him and Earth in two*  
  
-Kururin  
  
"SUPER KAMAKAZIE GHOST ATTACK!!" *Instead of the ghost, he charges and explodes*  
  
-Gotenks  
  
"Heh heh heh." *Explodes* "Damn."  
  
-Super Kamakazie Ghost 


	2. Chapter 1

1 Chapter 1  
  
Meanwhile, some five hundred-thousand miles away.  
  
"Grr!!" The young long haired girl aged 17 known as Sni, who stood her own in fights with men more than twice her age, had entered in the Tenkaichi Budoukai, and had thrown a powerful punch to the helpless fighter was currently battling, named Yagerobe. The fat dork shrieked in pain as the hit connected. Then she delivered a strong kick to his.err.sensitive part. He held the offended place in pain and fell down on the floor, twitching.  
  
"And the winner is.SNI!!" called the Announcer. The crowd went wild, yet Sni only brushed her long, black hair back. In the next fight another 17 year old, a boy named Markr, had won a battle against an old geezer named Roshi. And soon the two were facing off against each other.  
  
!@%#$&%)(^!%(%&$*$^*)@#$^&^$%(*%@^  
  
As Shenron towered above him, the man, named Warth, made his first wish.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Life, death, or nothing, it doesn't matter"  
  
  
  
  
  
-Warth  
  
  
  
"If you really want to know, it's Sni"  
  
-Sni  
  
"Crap. Now what? Giant roosters or killer turkeys?"  
  
-Markr  
  
"When am I going to realise that I ain't the star"  
  
-Someone 


	3. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2  
  
Sni began her trademark attack, while Markr started his. Both were bleeding in the mouth, nose, and Sni had a sharp cut on the hand. Boy, he's strong, Sni thought, But I'm sure I can defeat him. She lowered her guard for a split second, and Markr was all over it. His killer move, Black Death, blasted down on her. She noticed the black energy blast at the last second. Too late. Smoke covered the arena. As the smoke cleared, a small red orb was holding the large black ball of energy. The owner of the orb was none other than Sni, her hand extended, who's Trademark attack was holding back her opponents blast.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Warth had thought long and hard about his wish, for he had mastered the KaHameHaHame, wiped the floor with King Kai's training course, and had gotten quite bored riding Nimbus. But first he had a question for Shenron. "Is there anything I can do?" And the entity replied with a simple "nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo" in his classic long-time-to-end-a-word voice. "Well I wish that something exciting would happen." The Dragon's eyes glowed red, and warth passed out.  
  
  
  
QUOTES!!!  
  
This time, they are about explosions and veins  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Boo! Booboobooboobooboo.Poopoopoopoopoopoopoopoopoo!" *runs into the toilet, which promptly explodes*  
  
-Buu  
  
*As he powers up, his vein expands*  
  
"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"*vein finally explodes, killing him*  
  
-Goku  
  
"So that's why Goku ain't in here." *Explodes*  
  
-A fan 


End file.
